


The Boy

by ShadowGirlLost22



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: i don't think malcolm cares about herkabe unless he's causing his life hell, i've always been curious about why he quit that think tank job just to start a dot com.., just a drabble of why herkabe hates malcolm so much, just mutual hate anger and rivalry or at least on herkabe's side, might expand and write a backstory about herkabe's life, not a pairing with the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirlLost22/pseuds/ShadowGirlLost22
Summary: I look at Malcolm and I am filled with loathing.





	The Boy

I look at Malcolm and I am filled with loathing.

More so than when I am around the idiotic plebeians I am forced to turn into something workable in society, he reminds me of how I have fallen.

The golden boy. The person I used to be.

Ah how mighty and majestic I was back then. The King. And everyone knew it. How they hated me.

Straight A’s, in everything. The highest in all my papers, projects, works. The awards I gained for my brilliance.

The administration  
Oh how I wish I didn’t gloat. The boy makes it too easy. 

And now I am forced to witness it again, only it’s not me. It’s Malcolm.

Malcolm who was won a certificate for excellence in science by the state from the mayor himself. So proud was our principal that he made the day a free day for all the students, after a special individual ceremony for Malcolm, the golden boy.

I suppose I should be proud. I am his teacher. And I could of course get the credit for pushing him so hard. After all, if not for me, the boy would be hiding his true potential, what with the lack of ambition he had. Honestly, how ungrateful he is. 

How underappreciated I am! To not even gain an ounce of credit. To stand by and watch a child more brilliant than I am excel, being reminded of how little I am. How I am old and worn, and no longer useful or brilliant.

You’d think as his teacher, I’d be proud. I have to say there’s something nostalgic I feel when it comes to that boy, bittersweet, but mostly it’s pain...in… my heart. Pain… because those days are gone. The golden years. When I was King, and now I am no longer. A reminder of these days gone, and now after the years of hope and feelings of unlimited potential, I am here where it all started, a broken man. Broke and divorced. Net worth once 14 million and now $137.

Oh how I have fallen.

All those years studying, working so hard to maintain the highest GPA, to become the smartest and the best.

Only to face the reality I have always truly know.

That I am not...smart.

Not as smart as I like to show people I am. 

This is why I hate the Krelboynes. Why I am hard on them. So that they will see, will be prepared of the reality.

So they won’t fall like me.

But Malcolm is different. Has always been different.

At first, I saw him as one of my only pupil who will succeed, and potentially groom. But he proved to be rebellious, which I was not wholly against at first. It was amusing to see how he tried to convince the Lemmings to fall of the cliff with him. To even think that falling off the cliff was the solution. Ha!

It somewhat reminded me of me.

Of when I actually thought quitting a think tank as prestigious as The Brookings Institution, to start my own dot com would actually work out. That I could beat the system. 

I won’t lie when I say there are times Malcolm reminds me of me that he brings some feelings of affection I haven’t felt for a while.

Not since my ex-wife. Or my daughter. 

Malcolm reminds me of me and I both feel hatred, self-loathing, and yet affectionate nostalgia.

Because how rebellious I once was! I arrogant! I thought I could actually make it on my own! Could actually beat the system!

Well now...I am the system.  
And I’ll admit… despite my fall from grace, despite working in this low waged job, it pleases me much this realization.

That I am the system.

That I could ruin all these boys and girls lives if they don’t play to my tune.

It pleases me a lot.

And for the most part it works… until it doesn’t.

Until Malcolm finally proved to me… that he is smarter than I am.

That he might not be able to beat the system…

But he could break it.

He could break it because underneath the veneer of a very smart though lazy boy is actually a true genius with a great deal of potential untouched, and perhaps forever untouched.

For despite his intelligence, the infuriating thing about Malcolm is that he literally doesn’t care about how smart he is. 

He does not care about being the smartest and reaching his greatest potential. 

He doesn’t not want it.

And that’s what I hate about him. How could someone born of such gifts be so unappreciative!!!

This is why I wanted to focus so much on Barton. After all, at my feet was a boy with the greatest genius perhaps ever known and I can help reach his potential which Malcolm refuses to reach. But in the end, nay it was not to be. 

So now I only have Malcolm. The boy who does not care and does not want to be morphed by others guidance.

The arrogant whining ungrateful ingrate.

The boy that sometimes reminds me of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique because I feel like at some points I might have been repetitive about Herkabe seeing a mirror of himself in Malcolm and being reminded of his previous potential. Also did not edit this or have a beta reader look at it or many of my other works so much of this might seem unorganized.
> 
> Also I gave Herkabe a daughter. He doesn't really have one but I guess I just wanted to make him more of a tragic villain in the sense that everyone previous in his life has abandoned him and he doesn't realize the disturbing aspects of his psyche that honestly in my opinion makes him unfit to be around children...
> 
> Then again you could also argue that with some of the other teachers shown in Malcolm in the Middle, like Dewey's specials class teacher and the principal who uses emotionally disturbed children as slave labor to make money for the school.


End file.
